


I'm not entirely here

by purplexhemmings



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bisexual Tony Stark, Boys Will Be Boys, Flirting, For the sake of this work James Barnes is only known as Bucky Barnes, Gay Peter Parker, Homophobic Language, M/M, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Only in the first chapter I swear, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Break, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Teenage Tony Stark, Tony Stark Is Not Helping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplexhemmings/pseuds/purplexhemmings
Summary: To put it simply, Peter's having an existential crisis and neither Tony Stark or Ned Leeds are helping matters.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Peter Parker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	I'm not entirely here

"Join me, and together, we can build my new Lego Death Star."

Peter nearly gives himself concussion with how quickly he spins around. "What!"

"Such losers." He hears, followed by laughing. From the corner of his eye, Peter can see the notorious jocks standing nearby at their lockers, obviously witnessing the exchange between himself and Ned.

Tony Stark, the top dog if you will, must have made the comment. He's the only member of his entourage not laughing, instead gracing a stupidly gorgeous smirk upon his face. Tony only hangs with other people on the same part of the social ladder as him.

Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes and James Rhodes are all on the football team with him. Pepper Potts is Tony's stunning girlfriend and head cheerleader, leaving Peter to assume that Natasha Romanoff bribed her way into the group, she doesn't fit in with their athletic status.

"No way, that's awesome! How many pieces?" He enthuses in a lower tone, trying to draw Tony and co's attention away from them.

"3,803." Ned grins, clearly oblivious to the taunts of their peers.

"That's insane."

"I know! You wanna build it tonight?" Ned asks, still grinning from ear to ear.

"I have a better idea Ned, why don't you come to mine after school and we can jack each other off like the fags that we are." Comes a high pitched voice. Peter whirls around and see's that once again, Tony is being a complete jackass. This sets off another round of hysterics much to Peter's annoyance.

It takes all of the energy that Peter can muster to collect the rest of his belongings from his locker, slam it shut and pull Ned away from the group, heading towards their next class. "Douchebags." Peter mutters under his breath as he storms away.

The laughter becomes more distant the faster Peter walks, but he can still hear their taunts long after he made it to the safety of math class.

"Why do you suppose Stark is staring at the back of your head?" Ned asks, looking over Peter's shoulder.

The pair were sat in the lunch hall, occupying their usual seats. The noise in the room made it hard for Peter to actually take note of what Ned had asked, that and he had his head firmly stuck in his homework that had been assigned in the previous lesson, so what if he liked to stay ahead of the game.

Peter just shrugs in response to whatever the question was, placing the end of his pen between his teeth. He doesn't hear Ned say anything else for a moment, until his notebook and homework sheet are being pulled from beneath his face. "Maybe you have something in your hair!" Ned muses, leaning towards Peter when he looks up in protest.

"What are you even talking about?" Peter groans, launching himself half over the table to grab his belongings from Ned. He doesn't quite succeed, the items in question now being hidden behind his friends back.

"Stark is totally giving you googly eyes, Peter!"

He gives Ned a once over, opting to scoff and shake his head. "Just pass me my homework Ned."

"I'm serious man he's totally checking you out!" Ned continues, finally conceding and giving Peter back his work.

He snatches it back, raising an eyebrow in answer. There's no way on this planet that Tony Stark would ever cast an eye at him, not even if hell froze over. Even if what Ned was saying happened to be true, he wouldn't dare turn around to see for himself, that would just give Tony even more reason to be an asshole.

Instead of continuing to work on his homework, he stuffs the items in his bag and slings it over his shoulder. "I'm gunna head to the bathroom before class, I'll catch you in 5 man." He states, initiating their handshake before he leaves.

Once in the hallway, his thoughts are plagued with the possibility of Tony Stark staring at him. Surely it was a misunderstanding on Ned's part, googly eyes were a definite no way, Tony wouldn't be seen dead looking at Peter in any other way than mocking.

He closes his eyes for a second, shaking his head as he adjusts his backpack on his shoulder slightly. As he nudges open the bathroom door, he feels a hand grip his bicep, pushing him further into the bathroom. He manages to spin in time so that his face doesn't collide with the tiles on the wall, instead hurting his back with the force of the impact.

He's semi surprised to come face-to-face with Tony, who's staring at him pretty intently, although he was more under the belief that Flash would be the one to torment him. Tony prefers an audience when he ridicules lower classmen, his verbal abuse enough to appease the crowds.

A few silent beats pass, the pair not breaking their gaze once. "Wha-" Peter starts, he's cut off by Tony leaning in and practically smushing their lips together. He's startled to say the least, eyes wide in absolute confusion and mild horror. Tony still has a tight grip on his bicep, squeezing as he swipes his tongue along Peter's bottom lip.

Peter's read more than enough fanfics to know what that means, gulping before complying and opening his mouth ever so slightly. Tony moves closer to Peter at that, using his free hand to gently caress Peter's neck and trace his thumb in small circles on the sensitive skin.

At that, he realises that Tony had his eyes shut and he should probably follow suit, he vaguely remembers that it's considered rude to kiss someone with your eyes open. Peter's not sure if today is the best or one of the worst days of his existence. Sure, nothing tops his parents and Uncle Ben passing, but if this is some cruel prank then it surely would come third place.

Just as Peter starts to enjoy the kiss, Tony pulls away slightly. He's still got ahold of Peter's arm and neck, looking at the boy hesitantly. The two boys hold one another's gaze, neither knowing what to do or say.

Peter's surprised that Tony hasn't run off, he thought that the older boy would surely have left by now or made some form of shitty homophobic comment towards Peter. They're still staring at one another though, neither knowing what to say, the only sound in the form of the pair trying to catch their breaths.

It's in that moment that Tony makes a move to retreat, not without winking at Peter and deciding on, "Party at my place tomorrow Parker, 8pm. Better see you there."

If that doesn't scream head fuck, Peter's not sure what does. The bell sounds bringing him back to reality, he makes quick work of actually going to the bathroom before hastily heading to his next lesson.

He can't focus in the slightest. Mrs Warren is pacing at the front of the class and she's definitely saying something, the trouble is it's going in one of Peter's ears and straight back out the other. He know's that Ned will have his back and share his notes.

Peter can't quite believe that Tony Stark, of all people, kissed him and then sort of invited him to a party. In a sense it's way too good to be true and he's expecting his morning alarm to go off at any given moment to wake him up from this dream.

Instead it's Mrs Warren shouting Peter's name that gets his attention though. His cheeks burn with embarrassment and he slides down his chair in an attempt to hide himself from his classmates.

He glances at the clock, noting that he still had over an hour of school left before he could head home and revel in the events of the day in peace. He internally groans, rolling his eyes and throwing his head back in frustration. His mind is running a mile a minute and he can't for the life of him, snap himself out of this Tony Stark induced haze he's found himself under.

It's official, Peter's life is over. Two lots of homework sit untouched in his backpack and this is the first time Peter has ever put something above his studies. He's got just over 24 hours to think about what the hell he's going to do about Tony's party. Does he go and completely risk it all being a hideous prank and continue his high school days being further ridiculed for thinking that someone as cool as Tony Stark is even remotely interested in him, or does he completely bottle it. He's done nothing but mull over this predicament since he got home from school 5 hours ago.

He weighs both options out in his head, neither is looking more promising than the other at this point and Peter is stressed out beyond words. He's reminded of the pure fact that he doesn't exactly have to RSVP to Tony's 'invite', if that's what you can even call it. Peter only feels like he can properly breathe by a small percentage, but it's better than nothing he supposes. He decides to talk to Ned about it when he see's him first thing in the morning and beg him to tag along, probably using their lunch to weigh out the pros and cons of the party.

Peter sighs, pacing back and forth in his bedroom, chewing on his bottom lip out of nervousness. It's just typical that the night he's having an absolute meltdown is the night that May is working, Peter wonders if it's a slight blessing in disguise. Would he have told May about what happened with Tony at school? Would she even allow him to go to this party after finding out?

Shaking his head, Peter reminds himself that thinking about the 'what ifs' and 'i wonders' will get him absolutely nowhere, except closer to the pending panic attack that's making it's way up his chest. He throws himself onto his bed, throwing his arm haphazardly over his eyes and draws in a shuddering breath, attempting to calm himself down. For everything that Peter's been through in his life, _this_ shouldn't bother him as much as it actually is, MJ would skin him alive if she found out this was getting to him as much as it is.

He's dreaming, he must be. He can feel a hand tangling in his delicate curls, another hand resting on his hip, tightening it's grip every so often and creating the most beautiful pressure Peter can ever imagine. When his eyelids eventually listen to his brain and open, he's met with the beautiful sight of Tony Stark, staring at him with a sweet smirk on his face. Not malicious, not teasing, more so endearing than anything else. Tony leans forward ever so slightly and brushes the tip of his nose against Peter's, causing the younger boy to giggle softly at the gentle gesture.

Peter wraps his arms around Tony's neck, swaying the pair. Tony removes his hand from Peter's hair and rests it on his other hip. Mad Sounds by Arctic Monkeys is playing while the pair move slowly amongst a crowd that Peter hadn't noticed was present. He's delirious for sure, this hadn't been where he was 5 minutes prior, right? He can't remember at this point, but he's completely lost in Tony's eyes and he's praying that this hallucination doesn't end anytime soon, else he might cry.

"You're thinking too loud Pete, penny for your thoughts?" Tony asks, the smirk still gracing his features. Peter looks away at that, shifting his gaze to the gym floor beneath them, he can feel himself blushing, or is he just really hot? Tony cups Peter's cheek and moves so they're looking at each other once again.

"I... I um-" Peter starts, chuckling when he finds he can't quite get the words out. He blinks wordlessly, trying to muster up what he's thinking in that moment, but he's lost once again.

"Come on sweetheart, spit it out." At that, Peter shudders. The pet name doing nothing for the heat he can feel in his cheeks and for other parts of him that he daren't think about, not here, not now.

"I'm scared this isn't real. It's all too perfect to be reality, right?" Peter asks, the dopey grin falling from his face, still swaying with the crowd though. Tony cocks his head to the side ever so slightly, his thumb tracing circles across the burning skin of Peter's cheek. At that motion, Peter comes to the conclusion that he isn't dreaming, he's died and gone to heaven.

Tony hums before leaning in to whisper in Peter's ear, "Anything can be real if you want it bad enough babe." His teeth graze Peter's earlobe before he presses a soft kiss to where his thumb had previously been. Peter's knees feel weak, his breath getting caught in his throat and good lord, there's those parts he was trying his utmost hardest not to think about battling their way to the forefront of his mind.

Peter doesn't know what else to say, so he settles for resting his head on Tony's shoulder as they continue swaying to the music, he can feel Tony press a kiss to his temple and this is just completely perfect. Also, completely unrealistic because in what lifetime would this ever happen, Peter wonders.

He wakes with a start, a bead of sweat running down the side of his face. Peter scans the room briefly before reaching to check the time on his phone, 7:30am, 10 minutes before his morning alarm. He hesitantly throws himself back down onto the mattress, running a hand through his sweat soaked hair. That dream was definitely too good to be true, but dream Tony's words still linger in his head, _anything can be real if you want it bad enough babe_. Lost for words, Peter decides to cancel his morning alarm and make his way to the shower.

Whilst he showers his mind drifts to Tony calling him sweetheart and he can't help but revel in the fact that his dick instantly responds. He feels his cheeks heat up in slight embarrassment that his body responds so indecently to a pet name of all things on this earth. He'd understand if it was a very NSFW dream, but it really wasn't. Who can blame him though, he's a 15 year old kid with the hottest guy in the school on his mind, he's going to go ahead and blame his hormones for his behaviour.

When Peter gets to his locker, Ned's already stood waiting for him, much to Peter's relief. "Dude, you completely bailed last night!" Ned complains, he's got his arms folded over his chest and he looks disappointed to say the very least.

"I'm sorry man, I'm kinda having a crisis. I need your help." Peter peers around hoping that no one's ear wigging on their conversation, before putting in the combination to his locker and retrieving the necessary books for the day ahead.

Ned eyes him skeptically, "Yeah, cause there's obviously something more important than building the new Lego Death Star with your best friend going on in your life." He scoffs, before realising just how much of a dick he actually sounds like, especially judging by the look of disbelief on Peter's face. "Ok, that was really uncalled for. My turn to apologise, shoot man what's going on."

Peter looks around again, if anyone were to look close enough they'd notice how ever so slightly he's trembling. He closes his locker and practically drags Ned along with him, talking in a more hushed tone than what's normal for the pair.

"So, when I went to the bathroom yesterday lunchtime, Tony followed me and we- I mean uh- he kissed me and kinda invited me to his party tonight..." Peter screws his eyes shut as he talks, praying that he doesn't bump into another student in the process. "I also may not have had a dream about him, not like that!" He deters as he hears Ned groan in disgust. "Basically, I'm pining over Tony, who is very much straight and very much so has a girlfriend."

There's silence between the pair and for once Peter's grateful, this means that Ned is actually thinking about what he's going to say instead of spouting whatever random crap reaches his brain first. "Tony isn't with Pepper anymore." Ned says eventually. Peter snaps his head towards Ned, a questioning look speaking more words than he can right this second. "Yeah bro, they broke up like 2 months ago I think, how did you not know?"

Peter shakes his head, screwing his eyes shut before hesitantly looking at Ned again, "They were literally together yesterday, you saw them!" He argues.

"You can still be friends with your ex you know, sure it's a bit weird but they've made it work. I'm pretty sure she's been hooking up with Steve anyway." Ned offers, shrugging at his assumption. Peter scoffs at Ned's partial obliviousness, anyone can see that Steve and Bucky are together, from a mile away at that.

He stops walking at that, placing a hand on his friends shoulder and deeply sighing. "Believe me when I say you have no idea what the hell you're talking about." He pats him on the shoulder before walking away, adjusting the grip on his backpack.

"Riiiiight, that's why Stark's checking you out AGAIN!" Ned exclaims, still stood where Peter left him. He widens his eyes in disbelief and he races back to Ned, covering his mouth with his hand.

"Would you keep your voice down! He isn't and hasn't been checking me out!" Peter seethes, eyes still wide in panic, flitting around the crowded hallway hoping and praying that like usual, nobody is paying any mind to the pair.

Ned steps back, allowing Peter's hand to fall from his face, "Turn around then if you don't believe me." Ned challenges, looking at Peter intently before looking just over his shoulder. Peter frowns, following Ned's eyeline and does in fact find Tony, leant against some lockers, giving him a very thorough once over, from head to toe. If anyone were to notice, they'd definitely think Tony was undressing Peter with his eyes and Peter the naive fool, would be more than willing.

When their eyes meet, Tony winks and bites his lip and Peter wonders what he done so wrong in the past life to deserve such torture. He's so lost reliving watching Tony draw his bottom lip between his teeth to notice that Tony's no longer there. When Peter's back with the programme, Tony's walking past him, rather close for comfort, but at the same time not close enough for Peter's liking.

"8 o'clock, don't forget." Tony whispers to Peter, brushing the younger boys shoulder with his own, and winking. As he walks further away, Tony's still looking over his shoulder at Peter and grinning like an absolute madman and Peter is once again completely and utterly confused. That smile screams happiness and joy, not mischief and trouble. Peter can only stare at Tony in shock, his mouth slightly agape and completely rooted to the floor.


End file.
